Ten Ways to Fall
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Three: Orihime is still depressed about Ichigo being dead but what's really on her mind? Ten short fics from my custom prompt table over for the community 10 prompts, at Livejournal.
1. Foolishness

'ello. I got back into Bleach last week and decided to do some prompt challenges to get some exercise with writing for this pairing before working on a longer story I have in mind.

These are prompt challenges from the LJ community, **10_prompts**. Table is custom since I wanted words that closely fit this pairing.

This has **not **been beta read. So, if you catch some mistakes as well as OOC-like things, please tell me so that I can get better. If you wish to beta read my stories for this pair, don't be afraid to contact me :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Kubo does and a good thing too since I wouldn't do Bleach justice.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Table 6:04. Fools  
Foolishness**

They were all fools. Every single one of them were fools to come here to Las Noches without being killed. Ulquiorra could sense the battles around the castle while they struggled to not fall down to a deep slumber of darkness. Death to be more precise.

However, the biggest fool of them all was the woman. Even after she felt her friends fall, she still said they weren't dead. She kept on annoying him that they weren't dead which led him to say that he would be angry at them if he were in her place.

Needless to say, that earned a slap on his cheek. It had completely caught him off guard since he didn't think the woman could do anything in her position to him - let alone anyone else. The force had him made his head turn, despite his iron like skin, while she huffed before he moved his eyes to look at her. There was no sign of fear in face, just complete anger.

Staring at her for a while in complete silence, noticing she still didn't back down, Ulquiorra had turned and left after threatening her that if she didn't eat, he would tie her down and force the food down her throat. After the door had shut behind him, he had heard her sobbing through the doorway and halted just for a bit before walking away.

Tears. They were a sign of weakness.

Meanwhile, Orihime continued to sob from the pain and the fact that her friends were needing help and couldn't do anything about it. This was why she wanted to train - to get stronger - and where she was now? She couldn't do a damn thing. It made her so upset.

Orihime cradled her hand while telling herself that she was stupid to even do that to him. A little voice had told her not to do it but she couldn't help it. He knew nothing of her friends.

She turned her head to look at the cart of food.

_I will return in an hour. If you haven't eaten by then, I will tie you down and force it down your throat. Keep that in mind._

Those words echoed in her head in his deep voice. Her eyebrows furrowed while looking away to stare down at the floor. A part of her said to eat but another told her to not to. Orihime just continued staring down for a couple more minutes before heading toward the cart. Taking the plates of food, she would look at the window. It had three bars like a jail while the crescent moon beamed down in the room with a dull golden color. With a sigh, she took hold of a chopstick and began eating it while standing up. Unlike the food she ate, these were too bland. Looking at the other foods, she got a brilliant idea.

Orihime started to mix the foods presented before she had a meal she knew she would enjoy.

After more minutes passed, she was already done with the food and was now looking up at the window upon the moon. Orihime didn't even turn when the door opened since she knew who it would be.

Ulquiorra stepped into the room, half expecting for her not to eat but when he saw the empty plates, he told the servant from before to enter. The servant grabbed hold of the cart and backed out, leaving the both of them in the room.

Orihime could feel his presence weighing down on her but didn't move a muscle to turn to look at him. She waited and waited until he said something and when that finally came, she could feel it cut the air around them that she couldn't help but flinch in response. She started to get on herself about it. So much for looking strong.

"More food will be sent to you in six hours." With that, he turned on his heel but halted just right when he got close to the door. "The only reason you are still alive after slapping me is because of Lord Aizen. I suggest you do not do so again."

Orihime felt her blood run cold and had to stop a shiver.

"Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes. I understand." Orihime felt like hitting herself for stammering.

The door closing answered her, leaving her in this prison that she just knew would not be very pleasant the next days. Orihime really wished she could do something rather than just stare out the window.

It seemed like eternity while waiting until she heard the door opening behind her. The servant pushed the cart in and she was glad that Ulquiorra hadn't come this time. When the servant bowed and walked out, the door shutting behind them, she quickly set to work mixing up the food once again.

At least this would help pass the time.

When she was done eating, she stretched her arms and legs before patting her stomach. That really hit the spot. Orihime looked at one of the chopsticks, noticing how blunt they were. A foolish thought soon appeared in her head. It was simply stupid but when she felt her friends struggling outside this prison, there was only so much one could take.

With her mind set, she waited patiently and when it came nearer and nearer for the time for the servant to come in, she could feel herself get nervous with reason. It was a huge risk. After she got outside this room, what would she do? What if she ran into someone and that someone could kill her or do who knows what to her?

She was so deep in thought that the sound of the door opening made her jump. The servant walked in. Orihime could attack right now and escape. The servants would be too weak against her attacks but....

The servant stumbled from their own feet. Orihime turned her head, "Are you all right?" She watched how the servant reacted in surprise before getting up. "I'm all right, miss," they said. Even though they had a skull as a head, the voice that came from behind was female sounding.

Her chance of attacking and walking out when the servant had fallen was now gone.

---

Ulquiorra was quite impressed. The woman didn't even attack or take the chance of the servant when he wasn't there. He had gone to that orange haired human, provoked him to fight him thinking he could, and had defeated him in the end with his hand shooting into the human's chest.

The servant had reported what happened. Even told him what Orihime asked of their well being when they fell. That didn't really surprise him since she did heal two of the Shinigami he had attacked before he ordered her to come with him.

When he dismissed the servant, he started to head to her room. It was no surprise to see her starting out the window. Ulquiorra stepped inside the room until he was at the normal stopping area behind her. He stared at her form which didn't help Orihime since she could practically feel those eyes boring into her skin. It made her skin feel crawly and she didn't like it since it reminded her of spiders.

"I came to report news to you about one of your friends."

That certainly got Orihime's attention. She turned to him, giving him all ears while a surge of hope shot through her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is dead."

Ulquiorra watched how her face fell before asking, "What?"

"I won't repeat myself, woman."

"He can't be. He's not dead!"

Orihime couldn't believe it. She hadn't felt his reiatsu dissipate at all unless she was too engrossed daydreaming but that couldn't happen since she had felt Rukia's.

"He's not dead," she repeated, just like she did when she felt Chad's reiatsu.

"You're being obstinate."

"He's not dead." Orihime knew she was being a broken record but it was the only thing to drown out his voice. The very voice that cut deep into her more than a knife.

"Would you still think that if I said that I was the one that killed him?"

Orihime's eyes widened and the gears in her mind clicked. It was why he hadn't come earlier on, he was...he was...

No, it couldn't be true. She wouldn't believe it until she saw it for herself.

"No," she said simply.

"Are you saying that to make yourself ignorant to the fact that he is dead?"

"He's not dead!"

Ulquiorra stared at her before he started walking toward her. Orihime's eyes widened while she became nervous. "Shall I take you to his body to see for yourself that I have killed him?"

Flashes of what she thought of what he would like all bloody and battered - maybe nothing at all - went through her mind. Ulquiorra watched her face showed all of her emotions. Fear. Sadness. Horror. Humans were indeed foolish creatures.

"Yes," she whispered finally.

When Ulquiorra just stared down at her, she repeated, "Take me to his body."

---

Ulquiorra hadn't lied. He was dead. Blood was upon the ground like a fountain while Ichigo faced down like a ragged doll.

Orihime's body rocked with her sorrow while Ulquiorra was at the entrance, facing outward. He hadn't really asked permission to do this but he really didn't see the harm in it. She couldn't heal him anyway.

"Come with me, woman," he said.

Those very words were what caused her friend's death. It caused everyone trouble because she wasn't strong. Orihime wasn't going to do it again.

"I don't like to repeat myself, woman."

Orihime made no move. How could she? The very one she loved and her friend was dead. He was gone forever and the one behind her wanted to her go back already?

She heard something flap and before she knew it, hands snatched her roughly. Before Orihime could do anything, she found herself disappearing. Everything was a blur now and when she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in her room. Alone.

Orihime felt more tears prick her eyes and sobbed once more.

---

Ulquiorra couldn't believe that he had to force her to come back to Las Noches. Humans and their emotions were pathetic.

He noticed a servant was walking toward him before bowing. "Lord Aizen wishes to see you." Ah, he knew why and he already had an explanation thought up. One that would Aizen would accept.

When Ulquiorra walked into the throne room, those inside became hushed while staring in interest. "Ah, Ulquiorra," started Aizen with his smooth voice. "So glad of you to join me."

Ulquiorra stopped a few feet by the base. "What is it that you ask of me, Lord Aizen?"

"I noticed you took Orihime outside the castle walls. Mind telling me why?"

Ulquiorra didn't miss a beat to explain. "To make her believe that her human friend was dead, Lord Aizen." He noticed Aizen's right eyebrow lifted up in question. "Ichigo Kurosaki," he explained more.

"Ah, yes. I must congratulate you, Ulquiorra. However, it wasn't necessary to take her to see her friend's body. We want her to be happy, not sad."

"She would find out one way or the other, Lord Aizen."

"Hmm."

There was a long silence now, everyone in the throne room was waiting for Aizen to continue. Would Aizen punish Ulquiorra? Kill him? Assign a new caretaker?

"You're quite right, Ulquiorra." The others weren't amused at all since they expected something good. "Just don't do it again. Everyone will be sad if she is sad." Ironic really since Ulquiorra's face looked sad all the time.

"Yes, Lord Aizen," said Ulquiorra with a bow.

"You may leave."

Ulquiorra bowed again and with a turn on his heel, he walked out, leaving those in the room behind.

---

Orihime was on the silky couch in her room. She had fallen asleep moments ago after crying so much after learning the news that Ichigo was dead.

She still couldn't believe it.

The sound of the door opening didn't wake her up. Instead of a servant with a cart, it was Ulquiorra. At first, he wondered how she got out before seeing her on the couch to the left.

Seemed like she tired herself out after all that crying.

"How foolish," he said while heading out.

---

The next days for Orihime were mostly a blur. It was like hope was ripped away from her fully and now became a shell of what was once Orihime. At least, that's what one would think but it wasn't true. She still cared for her other friends of course and still had hope - it was just smaller than before.

When breakfast, lunch, and dinner came, she ate without a fuss. She remembered when she didn't eat it just a few days ago. It wasn't really pleasant.

_"I see you haven't eaten," said Ulquiorra while he walked in and noticed the cart's tray was left untouched._

_"I don't want it."_

_"Do you recall what I said before?" When Orihime didn't answer, he walked toward her with his threatening presence. Orihime felt her body wanting to move but couldn't. "I asked if you recalled what I said."_

_"Yes, I do but I don't want it."_

_"Then you leave me no choice."_

_Ulquiorra had tied her up with the rope he had brought with him before coming to the room. It turned out messy since she had made the food fall down upon the floor and gotten some on herself. Ulquiorra just kept on forcing the food down her throat while holding her securely._

_His cold hands made her shiver while Ulquiorra kept forcing her to eat until it was all done. "Come in," he said to the servant outside the door so that they could clean up the mess upon the floor before heading out with the cart._

_"Will this happen again, woman?"_

_When she didn't answer, his voice cut through her coldly. "Will you eat next time?"_

_"Yes..."_

Orihime shivered at remembering the cold hands holding her while the rope kept her upon the chair. She didn't want to relive that situation ever again.

---

"Ulquiorra, how is Orihime fairing?"

"She had refused to eat but after forcing her to do so, she has been eating regularly."

"I trust you didn't handle her roughly?"

"Of course."

"Is she still crying for that boy?"

"No."

"Good, good." Aizen stood up from his throne. "Bring her here, Ulquiorra. I wish to talk with her."

"Yes, Lord Aizen," said Ulquiorra while bowing and started to walk out. When the door shut behind him, a smile appeared on Aizen's face.

---

"Come with me, woman."

"Eh?" Orihime was surprised at his sudden entrance and hadn't paid attention once more to reality while looking out the window.

"Lord Aizen wishes to see you." When Orihime turned and started walking, he waited for her to walk out before leading her the way. The hallway light seemed to blind her from being in the darkness of the room for so long.

The sounds of their feet walking upon the marble floor echoed in the hall while she looked around like a child. She wondered how they made this when there was no builders in sight.

Then again, the realm she was in wasn't exactly like the one she was normally from.

"Orihime!"

The voice halted them both, making Orihime whip her head toward them. "Rukia?" Wait, that wasn't all. The others were behind her. Chad, Uyruu - even the Division Captains!

"Oh?" The voice cut through the reunion like a knife upon butter. "So the other Espadas were no match for you all." Orihime looked back at Ulquiorra. "Looks like I have to kill every one of you now."

Orihime's eyes widened before shouting, "No! I won't let you kill all my friends!" She summoned up a huge shield in front of her that reached from the ceiling to the wall. Turning to her friends, she spoke to them, "Go!"

Rukia was the first to react, "What?!"

"He'll kill you all and I won't let him like he did with Ichigo!"

"So he killed him!"

"Heh, let me go against him," said Kenpachi while he shoved the others away. The others, including Orihime, sweatdropped.

Ulquiorra brought out his left hand from the pocket and merely flicked the shield to make it shatter easily into pieces.

Before Kenpachi and the others could do anything, Ulquiorra had used sonido and put his hand on her shoulder before diappearing.

"That bastard," hissed Uyruu.

---

"Ah, so good to see you, Orihime."

"What?" Her eyes blinked into focus, seeing that she was inside the throne room with Ulquiorra a few feet to her left while Aizen was nearby. "No," she whispered. "Why?!"

"This is quite a surprise," said Aizen smoothly before looking at Ulquiorra. "Did she see her friends, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes. I managed to get her away without them interfering."

Aizen smiled, "Very good." Turning his attention to Orihime, he walked toward her and took hold of her right cheek with his left. Orihime looked at him with shock. "Let's see you smile, Orihime. If you're sad, then we're all sad."

Before he could continue, the throne room's door opened and showed everyone that came to help to rescue Orihime. However, Aizen had already used his zankpakutou.

When some of them cursed out saying that she wasn't here and turned to leave, Orihime started to walk out of Aizen's grasp towards them. "No! Wait! I'm here!"

"They can't hear you, Orihime."

"What?"

Aizen chuckled, "That's right, you don't know. My zankpakutou can make illusions."

Orihime didn't like this one bit.

"Ulquiorra, since Orihime is still here, and you are as well, I want you to look after Las Noches."

"Yes, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra said while bowing.

Orihime was wondering what was going on but Aizen soon answered her by saying he was going to destroy the very town that she called home.

"Oh, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Lord Aizen?"

"I have no need of her anymore."

Orihime blinked and felt her gut tighten.

"Do what you must to get rid of her since my plan is already set in motion," Aizen said while walking up the steps that were now being eaten away by darkness.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra didn't bother to bow. Aizen let his zankpakutou shatter, causing it to appear in his hand before sheathing it, before he gave Tousen orders so he could have his little speech on how he was going to succeed and such.

Boring matters really.

After Aizen disappeared, Ulquiorra's voice cut through the air once again. "Are you scared?" She turned her head back to him. When she didn't answer, he continued, "You won't have anyone to hold on to - to protect you - when you disappear. So, I shall ask you again: Are you scared?"

After a long silence, she said "No...I'm not scared."

It was Ulquiorra's turn for his eyes to widen but slightly. "Even though Ichigo is dead, I won't be afraid to die because I know my friend's hearts and my own heart are together."

Ulquiorra just stared, his eyes boring into hers. For once, he didn't know what someone meant. "Hearts?" He started to walk toward her with his hands in his pockets. "My eyes see all that exist. I have learned this in my fights, yet what is this "hearts" you speak of?" His right hand slipped out from his pocket to rest above her chest but not touching. "Would I see it if I tore open your chest?" Ulquiorra guided his hand up to put his fingers above both of her cheeks and nose. "Or would I see it if I opened up your skull?"

"...it's where your hollow hole is," she said, ignoring the cold coming from his hands.

This woman...was very interesting to Ulquiorra. Taking his hand away, he put it back into the pocket it was in before.

"You're not...going to kill me?"

Ulquiorra just stared at her, which made her explain. "I thought you were since you asked me if I was afraid-"

"Not anymore."

"-and...huh?"

"You're an interesting human, woman. Killing you would be entirely foolish."

Orihime just blinked while she racked her brain to figure out what he was saying. So, by saying she was interesting, he didn't wish to kill her? "How...am I interesting?"

"Your power to reject, your intelligence of not taking advantage of something that is handed to you, having the gull to slap me when knowing I could slip control, and...what you said earlier."

"That's what makes me interesting?"

"I have an extended version."

Orihime brought up hands and shook them, "Oh, no! You don't need to!" This was really weird too.

"Since Aizen wishes to get rid of you, I shall give you to your friends."

"Huh?" Did he...did he just say that? Honestly?

"Might I suggest you pay attention more to what I say, woman."

"It's not that, it's just...well, I didn't expect you to say that."

More staring. Really, did he do anything else? "I see." Ulquiorra walked up to her and right when he put his hand on her shoulder, he used sonido to take her to her friends. Needless to say, they too was also shocked when he and Orihime appeared in front of them before finding Orihime run toward them.

"...what just happened," asked Rukia.

"A rare phenomenon," said Uryuu while adjusting his glasses.

Ulquiorra started to walk away but stopped when Orihime said, "Thank you, Ulquiorra!" Despite one of her friends dying, despite what she went through, she still said thank you. Without saying anything, he started walking away.

He had to get away from humans and their foolishness since it was rubbing on him. Mostly from the woman. It was then that he soon realized he was slowly falling for her. "How foolish," he whispered to no one in particular.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There you have it! I've rewritten a lot of this and I hope I did Ulquiorra justice. He's quite hard to write.

Be sure to tell me what you guys think, okay? I like to hear from everyone's thoughts.

Next prompt will be in continuation :D


	2. Asking Myself Why

Here's the next part, continuing from the prompt, Fools, titled as _Foolishness_.

This **has** been beta read by my dear friend, Beth 8D Thank you Beth!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, which is good since I hate deadlines.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Table 4:03. Why?**

**Asking Myself Why**

"We're so glad to see you safe, Orihime," said Rukia while hugging her. Orihime smiled before hugging her back. "I am too, Rukia."

"Now we have to figure the way out," said Uryuu while putting a hand on his chin.

"Way out?" Kenpachi grinning wickedly before he sent the wall to his left crumbling with his sword and strength.

"Yes, well, we could do it that way," Uryruu said while face palming.

"Damn right," said Kenpachi while he started walking through the crumbled walls that made a tunnel. "Let's go find Ichigo so that we can take him back and bury him." The others followed behind, careful not to trip or fall over the rubble and destruction Kenpachi caused.

---

This was absolutely foolish. Him, falling in love with a human? Was there such a thing for someone like him - one who fed upon souls and killed so many people - to love someone?

Impossible.

He wasn't supposed to feel this emotion or most of them for that matter. They weren't needed and only caused trouble. For example, he let the woman rejoin with her friends, which was a complete foolish move he had done.

The same question went through his mind: Why? Why did he do that? Why did he just hand her back when he could make her and them suffer like a true arrancar should? For once, his mind was in a whole jumble and it was all that woman's fault that he couldn't think correctly.

Even when he heard and felt the castle being destroyed in one area, he just kept on walking away before he headed outside of the building.

---

Orihime and the others were now in the place where Ichigo's body was located. The blood had dried up since she had come here and it the smell wasn't pleasant. Feeling sick, she brought up her hand to her mouth while Rukia hugged her. The two comforted each other, knowing know the other felt, while Ichigo was gathered up.

"Now the question is, how are we going to get out," asked Uryruu.

"Hmm," started Renji. "Do you think Urahara will be aware of us being trapped?"

"Yes, but we can't hope on that," said Rukia. "If we do and it takes a long time, who knows what will happen to the others."

While everyone thought upon it, a certain someone was coming near. They looked at the group, who was now looking back at him, before his hand came out from his pocket to tap upon the air to open up a Garganta with his fingers.

Needless to say, those who were open with their emotions, were indeed shocked. While their spoke their words of not believing what they saw or thinking they were dreaming, Ulquiorra just stared back at them.

Orihime was the first to walk forward, knowing what he was saying after learning what his stares meant. When she noticed no one was coming, she stopped and turned to look at them. "What are you all waiting for? Let's go!"

"What if it's a trap? It could lead anywhere," piped up Renji.

Ulquiorra just kept on staring, not saying a thing. Orihime decided to take the chance to be free of this place since she didn't wish to be here anymore. She ran into the Garganta, hearing her friends calling her to stop and wait but she wouldn't. When she appeared on the other side, she found herself on the ground, thankfully, and not in the air.

Turns out, the others had gone in after her followed by the Division Captains, who immediately went to help with their fellow ones up in the sky. Rukia, Uryuu, Renji, and Chad - who was carrying Ichigo's body wrapped in cloth, decided to stay with Orihime.

"See? It wasn't a trap." Orihime smiled at her friends.

"You have to be more careful, Orihime," said Chad.

---

Aizen had felt the other Division Captains right when they came into the real world. There was no way that they could escape and yet, there they were.

"My, my. Looks like they got out," said Gin while smiling like a fox. Tousen didn't say a word while Aizen just smiled, "Indeed."

"Don't you wonder who it was," Gin asked while turning his smiling face toward Aizen. Yes, Aizen did wonder who had helped them get out. It couldn't be that Urahara Kisuke since he would've done it sooner.

"The Garganta led them to the ground, not the air," commented Gin. "If Urahara opened it, it would be where he is." His smile moved upward in amusement. before continuing, "Isn't this interesting, Captain Aizen?"

"Quite interesting," he said with a smirk.

"Could be any of the hollows," Tousen finally said. "Perhaps they found one to negotiate with?" Gin started laughing, "Negotiate?! All the hollows are completely dimwitted or they will eat them without a glance."

"That may be so, Gin, but they did have Captains with them."

"No matter. Since they are here now, we should get Ulquiorra to join. Besides, I'm curious to why he didn't kill them." Gin could be heard chuckling to his right while Tousen stared blindly forward as always.

"Come, Ulquiorra!"

A Garganta opened below them, revealing the Cuarta Espada all alone since he had no fracción, unlike the other Espadas who did. Some of those with Soul Society gasped in surprise and shock.

"Kill those that are not in battle, Ulquiorra."

"Yes sir," he said while stepping out of the Garganta with his hands in his pockets while he walked immediately in the air to find a victim that matched that description.

"After you're done, Ulquiorra, you'll tell me _why_ you didn't kill them in the first place," Aizen said darkly.

---

"I don't believe it...he's going to kill us," said Uryruu.

"Tch, looks like we have no choice but to fight back," Renji said while taking out his zankpakutou. Rukia nodded while she too took out her zankpakutou. Chad's arm was already transformed while Orihime felt completely left out. Looking at the wrapped up Ichigo, she was reminded that Ulquiorra killed him. The very one that was going to kill them.

Rush of emotions flew through her: Anger at Ulquiorra. Sad that Ichigo was dead. Fear that she and the others were going to die. Horror that she would be long gone from the world. Foolish hope that she and the others will come back life. However, there was a new one. The very one that had been there and she hadn't realized it: Determination.

"I will help too," she said in a different tone than normal. It caused the others to look at her in surprise. "My shield, it could help as well as healing. I won't let another friend of mine die!"

Needless to say, her friends were shocked.

"No, Orihime, you'll get hurt-"

"Rukia, she may save our lives," interrupted Chad. "If she says she can do it with that tone, it means she will do it."

There was a long silence between them while Ulquiorra got closer and closer to where they were like a predator watching their meal while it was completely oblivious to realize a predator was getting closer and closer.

Rukia let out a sigh, "You're right. Everyone else okay with it?"

"Ah," said Renji.

Uryruu nodded.

"Let's hope this works," said Rukia while they turned to Ulquiorra, now seeing he was closer than before.

---

This was very ironic. Before, he let them go and now? He had been ordered to kill them by Aizen. Ulquiorra had watched them converse with each other before seeing the woman he had been looking after back in Las Noches become determined. The others, of course, were against it before the tallest one said something and they all eventually agreed.

This was certainly going to be a waste of time. The woman's shield could barely hold while he flicked it with his finger. What made her think that she could shield her friends all at once?

Ulquiorra halted a few feet away from them, staring at them with that melancholic expression of his. Aizen told him to kill them, these weaklings? It would be a waste of time - waste of his time while Aizen just stood up there giving orders for them to do the dirty work.

A memory soon flashed through his head.

_After Aizen disappeared, Ulquiorra's voice cut through the air once again. "Are you scared?" She turned her head back to him. When she didn't answer, he continued, "You won't have anyone to hold on to - to protect you - when you disappear. So, I shall ask you again: Are you scared?"_

_After a long silence, she said "No...I'm not scared."_

_It was Ulquiorra's turn for his eyes to widen but slightly. "Even though Ichigo is dead, I won't be afraid to die because I know my friend's hearts and my own heart are together."_

_Ulquiorra just stared, his eyes boring into hers. For once, he didn't know what someone meant. "Hearts?" He started to walk toward her with his hands in his pockets. "My eyes see all that exist. I have learned this in my fights, yet what is this "hearts" you speak of?" His right hand slipped out from his pocket to rest above her chest but not touching. "Would I see it if I tore open your chest?" Ulquiorra guided his hand up to put his fingers above both of her cheeks and nose. "Or would I see it if I opened up your skull?"_

_"...it's where your hollow hole is," she said, ignoring the cold coming from his hands. _

His hollow hole? That's where these things called "hearts" were? Was it the same for the others? They had hollow holes in different locations, such as Grimmjow. That fool had his on his stomach.

_It's where your hollow hole is._

Of course, how could he miss that she said "your" and not "everyone's"? Once more, he had miscalculated.

To think that he had let that woman - the one who interested him greatly - so easily back to her friends without even thinking about it fully.

Miscalculation. Judging incorrectly. A _mistake_.

It was very much like the same mistake that he had let Aizen order him around with him being controlled around his finger. The very same mistake that he and the others had joined his so called ruling.

All along, he and the others have been more fools than humans and had been following a human at that.

Bringing his right hand out of his pocket, he noticed those in front of him flinch - however, that woman hadn't. His green cero charged up, the green energy gathering in front of his forefinger, and right when it was ready to be launched, Ulquiorra quickly turned around and shot it to where Aizen and his two cronies stood.

---

The sound of a cero being launched made the others freeze while they watched it head toward the fire fortress and hit the target dead on. They all turned to where it came from and saw that Ulquiorra had launched it without it being a mistake.

"Who would have thought that you, of all people - Espada at that -, would betray me?" Aizen had brought up his sword when he saw the green light come near and if it weren't for the fire fortress holding back most of the power, he would be dead.

Everyone waited for Ulquiorra to respond, the suspense grating upon them like teeth upon a pencil. The top three Espadas were surprised just as everyone else. Ulquiorra was viewed as a stoic, aloof, indifferent, and coldest one of them all and what he just did was outrageous.

He dared to fire upon his _precious_ Lord Aizen.

"Since you have no desire to explain, then you will be wiped out with the others," said Aizen. "Although, I must admit that I didn't expect of this from you-"

"Silence." The cold and blunt tone interrupted Aizen easily and had gained more attention than before. "You humans are indeed foolish beings. However, myself and the other Espadas were more fools than you." Harribel, Barragan, and Starrk's eyebrows lifted up at what he said. "Following a human who wishes to rule while we act like dogs. Letting you rule over Hueco Mundo where we all once ruled it."

Aizen's eyes narrowed, despite the fire not showing it. The three top Espadas looked at Ulquiorra, curious to where he was getting at.

Ulquiorra moved his hand to his zankpakutou and pulled it out of it's sheath, letting it graze before holding it out in front of him. "Hueco Mundo is not a place for trash," he said bluntly.

The top two Espadas grinned wickedly while Harribel turned toward Aizen. "Indeed," she said while the two other Espadas turned to look at Aizen. "Once as Vasto Lordes, we had power more supreme than a Captain. You captured us, wrapped us into bandages and gave us more power than we had before. It seems were all to blind with greed of power to even go against you - it was natural, since we were hollows, but now...we're something greater. Even you."

"My, my, this doesn't look good, Captain Aizen. It seems that they will turn against us," Gin said while chuckling.

"I see that is has come to this," said Aizen while closing his eyes. "This was definitely not what I had thought up of. in the worst situations. You truly have surprised me."

"Do shut up," said Starrk while he pulled the trigger. At the same time, Barragan and Harribel sent their attacks as well that caused a huge explosion inside the fire fortress. Everyone waited to see the aftermath of how much power of three released Espadas could do to manage to Gin, Aizen, and Tousen.

When the smoke cleared, they saw that their zankpakutou's had been drawn out and managed to block some of the attacks but did appear battered up really badly.

"Bind, Murciélago."

Ulquiorra now had his helmet complete with a long skirt-like coat as clothing while enormous bat wings were coming out of his back elegantly. Using sonido, he appeared near the other Espadas while he stared at where Aizen was located. "Your time to live has ended, Aizen."

---

Orihime and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was the first time Ulquiorra had released but what's more is that he turned against Aizen. After he spoke about her loyalty to Aizen and other things happened so far, it felt like she was dreaming.

"Incredible... his reiatsu is- wait, are they releasing again," exclaimed Uryruu while he felt and watch the top four Espadas transform, the resulting reiatsu being so far more dense - much like an ocean in the sky only it was times by four.

It was now Aizen's turn to go wide eyed. "You four never spoke of these forms..."

"We wanted to feel special," commented Stark while he cocked up a now huge rifle in his hand. "You didn't say anything about telling you either since you blindly thought that we only had one release."

Aizen definitely felt fear - who wouldn't when he could only feel their reiatsu's weighing down upon him like gallons of heavy water. The fear overrode his thoughts to use his zankpakutou to use illusions. His body refused to move from the despair that he felt and the same it was for the two by him.

"This is the form we had from the beginning mixed with Shinigami powers," added Harribel while she brought up her spear-like shark tooth.

"Impossible," said Aizen.

"Just fucking die already," Starrk said in annoyance while he fired, the other three releasing their strongest attacks: Harribel throwing her spear, Barragan swinging his axe on chains, while Ulquiorra sent forth a javelin.

There was no where to hide, no where to run, and no where to go for Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. The explosion from the javelin as well as the two other weapons was very large, making Las Noches appear medium sized.

When the smoke cleared, it showed no one in the fortress of fire.

The three of them had fallen down to the Earth below after being killed by the power of four Espada weapons.

"A-Amazing."

"Wow..."

No one paid attention to who said those words, but they were right. The sight was like no other. The four Espadas reverted back to their original forms before looking at those behind them.

"Tch, after all that fighting, I need a nap," commented Starrk while he opened up a Garganta and before anyone could say anything, he and Lilynette stepped in before it closed shut. Harribel sheathed her sword and looked at the Captain of all Captains.

"Don't think we'll stay out of this world," she said while she also summoned a Garganta.

"Understood," the commander said while he watched her leave. Barragan sat back down on his chair before summoning up a Garganta. "You won't be seeing me at all since I have better things to do rather than killing humans." With that, the Garganta closed.

Everyone turned to Ulquiorra, who had his zankpakutou sheathed. The commander looked at him while Ulquiorra stared back. "What made you realize that Aizen was not worth to be followed?"

There was a long silence. Everyone who wondered the same thing wished to have the answer from the Espada. After more silence passed, Ulquiorra's voice cut through the air again, with the same cold and blunt tone. "A miscalculation."

With that, he brought up a finger to open a Garganta before stepping in. Right before it closed, he looked at Orihime and her friends. Turning behind him, he started walking through the tunnel leading to Hueco Mundo - his home with no more Aizen.

No more of that woman either.

Without him noticing, his expression became sadder.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There you have it. As you may have noticed, I left out Yammy. Reason is because this is merely a rewrite of what should happen and it doesn't really follow the manga ;P

You may have noticed that I had the three other Espadas have a second release as well. Since Ulquiorra bragged about it, I thought that the other three would have it too since they are stronger than him.

Grimmjow hasn't been forgotten! He just couldn't go since he wouldn't stand a chance against them. Plus, I need him for the next prompt~

Anyway, enough of that. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave feedback!


	3. Forgiveness

Here's the next part, continuing from the prompt, Why?, titled _Asking Myself Why_.

This has **not** been beta read so please excuse any mistakes you may find.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and a good thing too since he's such a damn genius.

**Table: 6:01. Tears**

**Forgiveness**

It had been a week since Ichigo's funeral. The atmosphere was intense with mourn and sorrow that Orihime couldn't help the tears fall once more for her friend. The one she loved too.

Not letting the death of Ichigo get to her too much, she had went to school. Her friends tried to cheer her up, which was a great help, but it soon became worse during lessons where her head turned to look at the now empty seat of where Ichigo sat. She was even starting to get tired of herself looking at it since it still caused pain in her chest.

When the time for school to end, she walked home alone. It wasn't because she was feeling anti-social but wished to think of what to do to make her forget. Despite how bad that was, if this kept up it would surely make her too frustrated to focus on her own life rather than thinking of a now dead Ichigo.

Who was she kidding? That would _never_ happen.

---

The Garganta closed behind Ulquiorra while he walked into Hueco Mundo, seeing a now wrecked Las Noches in front of him. Broken stone and rumble were here and there while his gaze moved from one place to another upon the massive structure.

"I never would have thought that you would go up against Aizen," said a voice behind him.

Ulquiorra didn't need to turn nor think on who it was since he knew. That voice belonged to the one who thought that he, Ulquiorra, was afraid to fight against him.

"I see," they said while Ulquiorra knew they were smirking when he heard them walk closer. "Tch, this building takes way too much space," they said while bringing out their zanpakutou and drew blood from their fingers with the tip of the blade. Ulquiorra didn't need to look to see what Grimmjow was up to since that was how the Gran Rey Cero was preformed.

The bright blue became almost blinding before it launched forward. The sound echoed while it did so while the damage it made upon the building was great. The building moaned and groaned while it fell. Those inside still were crushed if they didn't get out somehow.

The wind caused by the destruction blew outward, making the two Espada's clothing flap, while they watched Las Noches fall like the Roman Empire.

Well, something remotely close to it.

"Much better," grinned Grimmjow while sheathing his zankpakutou. Ulquiorra just looked on in silence.

Yes, this rubble would teach them what happens when they would side ever again with trash. Foolish people who thought they could manipulate them to do their bidding and so called rule of the universe.

The only ones who ruled the universe was everyone.

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra, noticing he was being quiet - which wasn't a surprise - but since he didn't react by destroying Las Noches, he was curious to what the 4th Espada was thinking. Despite that thought being completely out of character for him, Ulquiorra had gone up in his book. By far. The bastard finally realized that he and the others were idiots to follow Aizen.

Seemed like Grimmjow was the real genius.

"Shit!"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked to the voice spouting cuss word after word while their huge zanpakutou clanged in the ground. "Grimmjow, you fuck! Don't go shooting that anywhere you want!" Nnoitra glared at Grimmjow who only smirked back in amusement.

"Weren't quick enough?" Grimmjow's smirk now became insane - a trademark of his.

Nnoitra glared at Grimmjow. The air seemed to sizzle between them while Ulquiorra chose that moment to walk away since he didn't wish to see the two idiots fight for something so meaningless.

"Oi," called Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra just kept on walking away. "Tch. That silent bastard," said Grimmjow. Nnoitra took out his zanpakutou out of the ground easily with his twig-like arms. "Oi, Ulquiorra! Aren't you gonna go to that pet of yours?"

That didn't even stop the fourth Espada since he had ignored them already.

"Tch, how boring," said Nnoitra before swinging his zanpakutou and pointed it at Grimmjow. "You better watch it, Grimmjow, or I'll cut you into pieces!"

Grimmjow just smirked like the Chesire cat, "Blow me."

"What did you say?!"

Ulquiorra had used sonido to get away from the rowdy fools and appeared at the west side of what used to be Las Noches.

What should he do now? When he was serving for Aizen, he was assigned tasks that kept him busy and now he was free to do anything.

_Anything_...

---

Orihime was making dinner for herself. She stirred the spoon in the huge pot filled with foods that shouldn't be mixed together. Setting the knob for the stove at medium, she took out the spoon and put it upon the holder before cutting up some foods to accompany her main meal.

She was about to put the food on a plate before the telephone rang in the living room. Setting down the knife, she half ran to the living room and picked up the receiver from the phone set upon the side-table near the lamp.

"Hello?"

"Hey Orihime, it's me."

"Oh, hello Tatsuki. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. Just wanted to call you to see how you were doing."

Orihime smiled. After Ichigo was buried, Tatsuki had comforted her. She was so lucky to have friends. "I'm doing good."

"You sure? Want me to come over?"

"Ah, well, I only made food for myself." Orihime looked towards the kitchen.

"Haha, that's no problem. I ate already."

Orihime started to think about it. It would be great to have someone to chat with while eating and not just stare off into space in this empty house. "If it's no trouble, Tatsuki. That would be great for you to come."

"Great! I'll see you then!" There was a click before Orihime put the receiver back down and went back to the kitchen. She immediately checked the pot and saw that her meal wasn't ruined.

She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice a certain shadow outside.

---

Nnoitra had become bored in Hueco Mundo and Grimmjow didn't wish to fight him. "Scared little shit he is. So, here he was in the real world and had come to search for some..._entertainment_.

When he felt a familiar reiatsu, he smirked oddly. "Ah, the hot babe that used to be Ulquiorra's pet. Such a shame that he hadn't had fun with her yet." Nnoitra licked his teeth in a creepy way before thinking up of a way to surprise the human woman.

Just when he had a plan formed, he noticed another female came into the house through the window. Oh, just his luck! Two at once? He couldn't pass that up!

Not caring for the house, he let his zanpakutou fly through the window, causing it to shatter before it whizzed passed them and broke the other wall just a tad since he had thrown it lazily.

Tatsuki and Orihime were looking at the weird shaped object before looking at the now broken glass.

"What's going on?" Tatsuki started to walk toward it but she was stopped by Orihime's hand on her shoulder. She could feel reiatsu outside and it was quite close to Ulquiorra's but lower.

"Go home, Tatsuki," said Orihime in a lower tone that usual.

"What? No way! We have to find out who-"

"Go home or you'll die!"

"What about you?! You can't...you..." Tatsuki's words died when Nnoitra stepped in, his loopy boots stepping upon the glass shards underneath the window.

"Two hot babes in the same room." The redhead had more of a stack though.

Tatsuki was the one to glare at him while Orihime just stared since she had no idea who this was. Both of them watched Nnoitra walk over to his zanpakutou and pulled it out with ease. "So...which one of you will be first?"

"Who are you?!"

"Who cares who I am." Walking toward them, Tatsuki got into ready stance while Orihime got ready to summon her shield. "What you should be worrying is what you'll be doing in a few minutes," he said with a sick smirk.

"Tch," muttered Tatsuki while Orihime just stood there. She wouldn't risk Tsubaki again like she did when she fought Yammy - or at least tried to.

"Well? You two gonna start or am I gonna have to make you two do it?"

Tatsuki was confused, "Start what?"

"Stripping of course."

Orihime and Tatsuki were surprised and shocked. "What?!"

"No? Then I'll do the honors," Nnoitra said while jabbing his zanpakutou in the ground. The floor cracked and gave way to make a hole while Nnoitra headed towards them. Tatsuki would bring up her right leg to land a kick to his stomach but only felt pain.

It didn't even harm Nnoitra at all.

When Tatsuki looked on in horror, Nnoitra smirked sickeningly even more before using sonido and reached for their clothing. A shield immediately sprang forth to push his hands back. It was enough for Orihime and Tatsuki to flee, as stupid at that was.

They both started to run out of the house and head toward the park nearby. The air was a bit chilly but that didn't bug them since they would get warmed up from the run quick. Orihime and Tatsuki panted while they continued to run without looking back - which was good since Nnoitra was catching up to them quick using sonido.

"A game of chase, eh? My favorite!"

"Get away you freak," shouted Tatsuki before she grabbed hold of Orihime and dragged her friend with a quick right and then a left at the next block.

"Hahahahaha! That won't stop me you idiots!"

Orihime soon got an idea. Her shield acted solid, right? It could also move...

Summoning it, she told the fairies what to do and soon enough, she and Tatsuki were standing on a floating shield that zipped quickly through the air.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do this, Orihime," said Tatsuki in amazement. "Hopefully we'll gain some distance with this."

Orihime nodded but since Nnoitra could use sonido, it could be a problem. Even worse if he threw that huge object at them.

"Enough with the games," said Nnoitra before appearing before them. Orihime and Tatsuki jumped off, thankful for the short height, before running.

"It's useless to get away," purred Nnoitra while he appeared in front of them again. "Now, let's start getting rid of those clothes-" He guided his zanpakutou over their clothing quickly, which caused parts of their clothing to hung or tear off. The both of them covered themselves up while Tatsuki glared daggers at Nnoitra.

"You pervert!"

That part was clearly obvious. "Shall we begin? No, why should I ask? You two will be mine tonight," he said while licking his teeth and went toward them. Right when he got closer, his zanpakutou was blocked by another.

Orihime was shocked as well as Nnoitra - if not more.

Cat-like green eyes with matching tear-streaks down below on his cheeks looked at Nnoitra with a calm yet emotionless stare. His arm didn't even fidget or flinch while holding the weight with his zanpakutou.

"Ulquiorra," started an annoyed Nnoitra. "What are you doing in my way, huh?"

When Ulquiorra said nothing and just stared, it just pissed off Nnoitra even more. "Listen when someone speaks-"

"You are not to harm this woman nor her friends, Nnoitra." Orihime looked at Ulquiorra while Tatsuki was wondering just who these two were. Nnoitra clenched his teeth before pulling his zanpakutou back while he saw the threat in Ulquiorra's reiatsu as well as eyes.

"Still protecting her after Aizen's demise? You two probably had fun," he said while ending the last sentence with a smirk. Before anyone could respond, he disappeared. Ulquiorra sheathed his zanpakutou before turning his head to look at the two women. "He will not bother you two again."

"Uh, thanks. I guess," said Tatsuki. She was still weird-ed out with all of what happened just now.

Orihime couldn't help but smile a little at Ulquiorra. Thanks to him making the other Espada realizing how much of fools they were to work along with him, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were now gone. However, the fact that Ichigo was dead because of Ulquiorra still gnawed at her nerves.

"I've been meaning to ask you something Ulquiorra."

Tatsuki looked at her friend with question while Ulquiorra just simply stared.

"Why....why did you kill Ichigo?"

The first one to react was Tatsuki by bringing up her fist and shoving it toward Ulquiorra. It was no surprise that Ulquiorra blocked the attack easily with his hand wrapped around her wrist. "You! You killed him?!"

"Yes," he said simply.

Tatsuki became even more pissed off at his answer but the way he acted was like he didn't care. "You bastard! Do you know how many people miss him?! How many people loved him?!" Tatsuki swung another fist at him but a shield blocked her. Tatsuki and Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the sight.

"Tatsuki. I was asking him why, you didn't have to-"

"Are you listening to yourself?! He killed Ichigo!"

"Tatsuki! Please! I just want to know the reason _why_ he killed him!"

"It's so obvious Orihime! He's...he's..."

_A monster!_

"No," said Orihime quietly. "...he's not."

Ulquiorra stared at her but if one could look closely, there was shock and surprise. The woman never failed to surprise him even more.

"Woman," he started. "The reason why I killed him is that I stated that I would do so if he becomes a threat to Aizen. Nothing more."

"That's even worse than before!" Tatsuki brought back the fist that was blocked by the shield from before to try and punch him again. However, another shield met her fist once more. "Why are you protecting him, Orihime?! He killed Ichigo - he _killed_ him!"

"I know he did," Orihime said softly.

"Then why are you protecting him?! He killed the one you lo-"

A hand had covered her mouth to interrupt her words. Tatsuki could feel how different the hand's temperature from her own body temperature. It felt so cold like ice. However, that didn't match the ice-like stare that Ulquiorra was giving her.

"Silence," he said coldly. "One shouldn't speak when they don't know the whole story." Tatsuki could feel her head throbbing from a headache coming on while she heard that voice while the stare froze her expression in shock.

"She is not stupid," he added.

Tatsuki glared at him, "I've never called her that that-"

"Oh?" His voice was mocking her now. "Then why don't you understand that she won't react the way you have done?"

"Uhhh," Tatsuki said while thinking. It led to nothing though since she really _didn't_ know what had happened.

Ulquiorra had seen this and had let out a "hm" before his hand fell back to his pockets. Tatsuki looked at Orihime, her eyes clearly showing that she was sorry. "I'm...so sorry Orihime." She started walking toward Orihime like a battered dog. Cautiously and tired, she reached Orihime and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so sorry..."

Orihime wrapped her arms around her friend tightly while the both of them cried on each other's shoulders. "I forgive you Tatsuki.... I forgive you."

Tatsuki's eyes widened in realization while something clicked in Ulquiorra.

_I forgive you._

Forgiveness... So, she had forgiven him from what he had done? After killing Ichigo she had forgiven him just because he was manipulated by Aizen?

It made him wonder how she managed to survive since many people could take advantage of that. It only proved that humans were, indeed, foolish.

Ulquiorra continued to watch them before they pulled away. Just what were they doing anyway? He'd never seen a reaction like that before.

Orihime then sent a smile at him, "I forgive you too, Ulquiorra."

"How foolish," is what escaped from his mouth but Orihime just kept on smiling. She knew how he was and since her personality rubbed on him, like his did to her, the both of them acted like twins now.

Or... were they something more than twins?

"We should go back, Orihime. If anyone sees this sight of him and us two, with torn up clothing, then they'll no doubt get the wrong picture."

Orihime looked down and noticed what her friend was hinting at. Covering herself immediately with a yelp, she hid behind Tatsuki, who only sweatdropped. Tatsuki stared at Ulquiorra who only stared back before Tatsuki started heading the way they came.

"Let's go Orihime."

"Mm!" Orihime nodded before following Tatsuki before waving quite oddly at Ulquiorra in a goodbye gesture. Ulquiorra closed his eyes to block the image of her and not because of her state of attire but because he was starting to think about her even more.

The way she acted was weird to him. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the two female's forms become like a blur.

"That foolish woman..."

A snap sounded in the air while a Garganta opened up and swallowed him slowly while he continued to stare at the same spot they had disappeared.

"Yet..., I'm also foolish."

* * *

There you have it. A bit short but at least it was meaningful? Hopefully?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and be sure to leave your opinion please!


End file.
